Notre Histoire
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Cette histoire est la version française de l'histoire "Our Story" par .Invisible-Nobody. et le sommaire est le reste est dedans l'histoire.


**_Version Française de l'histoire 'Our Story' de .Invisible-Nobody. _**

Je voulais écrire une histoire en français de Classe des Titans alord j'ai demander poliment a .Invisible-Nobody. Si je pouvais pratiquer avec son histoire qui a seulement un chapitre. Voila c'est que ca faite… amusez vous bien de lire en français

* * *

Être le bout de sept n'ai aucune tâche facile. J'ai besoin d'eux. Tous. Pourquoi ont-ils dû aller, sans moi ? Nous avions gagné, pourtant je les avais perdus tous. Nous tous sommes venus ensemble à nouvelle Olympia ces jours fatidiques, quand en tant que groupe nous sommes allés de trois à quatre, à six et puis à sept, après avoir été volé par Hermès et ses griffons. Aucun de nous n'a été disposé pour ce qui venait, pas même le psychique.

Nous nous sommes exercés dur et avons étudié autant que possible. Ce qui vous prévoit de sept héros d'adolescent essayant de sauver le monde… Étudiants d'une catégorie ? Jaillissent certains d'entre nous étaient, particulièrement un en fait. Nous tout eu nos forces et faiblesses aussi. Notre plus grande chute ce N'était pas un de nos faiblesses ; il était l'une de nos forces. Nous avons toujours donné nos tous, et même si il n'était pas ; le regard de t l'aiment, six de nous a payé le prix. Mais ça c'était l'extrémité ; nous devons commencer à partir du commencement.

* * *

_Temps - toutes les années du passé, du présent, et du futur ; l'existence continue de l'univers._

Mais ce n'ai pas notre définition. À nous, le temps égal Cronos qui égale des problèmes, qui égale alors la possibilité de perdre nos vies. Nous avons eu affaire avec tant de monstres et d'êtres mythologiques c'est un jour ce n'était pas complet pour nous à moins que nous ayons pris au moins l'un d'entre eux. Du commencement, nous avons été étirés à nos limites. Nous avons dû prendre le Typhus d'abord. C'est quoi qui nous a pas aider c'était qu'aucun de nous ne s'est connu ni comment combattre correctement. Nous avons obtenu à travers à la fin mais il était dur et sur notre première mission, nous avons presque perdu un membre…

Quelques semaines plus tard nous avions pris sur Cerbères, Pan et Ugo prenant après son ancêtre et utilisé un cheval de Troie… lui-même. Nous sommes devenus traversant et nous commencions à venir ensemble en équipe. Peu nous l'avons su allions devenir beaucoup plus durs. Cronos a essayé ainsi beaucoup de fois de se débarrasser de nous. Que ce soit le dispositif d'Anticythère, le Gorgones et Hécate, nous avons lutté en avant, développant nos qualifications, notre connaissance et les rapports que nous avons partagés, non seulement les uns avec les autres mais les dieux, nos mentors et guides. Ils ont dépendu de nous pour sauver le monde. Il nous a conduits fous mais comptants sur l'un l'autre pour la force que nous avons poussée par les moments difficiles. Nous avons dû. C'était notre choix : combattez ou rendez le monde à l'enfer.

Nous avons bientôt arrangé dans notre nouveau style de vie et la manière que nous vivrions pour ce qui a semblé un long temps, mais en réalité il ne l'était pas. Cronos a jeté Minotaures et les descendants fous à nous et alors Campe nous ont joints, après qu'elle ait également essayé de se débarrasser de nous. Mais nous avons travaillé cela dehors et alors Axel a libéré un microbe de la boite de Pandore. Alors il y avait le rodage d'Ugo avec la passée d'Ulysse entre la réunion avec l'Arachné et le Kraken. Alors il y avait le Valentin plaine de haine, la chimère, robots fous et Talos et les sirènes. Nous étions certainement la vie vivante à son plus plein - nous n'étions jamais sous peu sur la variété d'êtres/de monstres mythologiques qui ont hérité nos vies.

La vie ensemble était grande ; l'argument principal était au-dessus de la salle de bain. Mais nous avons eu de plus à inquiéter vraiment que cela. Obtenant près d'être ensemble pendant toute une année, nous avions déjà pris tellement. Pour s'ajouter à la liste étaient les fourmis géantes, les oiseaux de Sphinx, le Sybaris et l'aide de Écho. Il y avait ainsi beaucoup de fois que nous faillons d'être presque morts et quelques-uns de nous ont en particulier fait. Un des événements les plus heureux de notre temps ensemble a été interrompu par Cronos. Il a tué Ugo, nous forçant à prendre des mesures draconiennes en retournant à temps. Au moins nous avons découvert la vérité au sujet du Zeus et du M. Suez. Pendant cette première année nous avons combattu le temps et ses monstres. Pas toutes nos luttes étaient son défaut, nous étions jeunes et stupide parfois nous avons posé tant de problèmes pour nous-mêmes.

* * *

C'était notre première année. Notre deuxième année nous avons essayé de nous améliorer comme ça ce peux pas. Nous nous sommes exercés plus dur que jamais et avons essayé tellement dur de réduire Cronos; on est chanceux que il nous a pas tué. Une partie du temps où nos amitiés ont été tendues en raison des efforts nous avons déployés dedans. Ça ne nous a pas étonnés quand Cronos nous a attaqués après, mais les créatures ont fait parfois. Il avait lieu juste après notre première année où nous avons rencontré Thanatos. Alors essayant de le faciliter pour nous-mêmes en trouvant Cronos nous avons rencontré le Grées. Nous nous avons également obtenus à une perspicacité à un côté de Cronos que ont a pas vu avant ; il a craint quelque chose et à nous qu'ait été un fait important.

Atlanta a alors appris une leçon valable d'un endroit insoupçonné, les étoiles. Orion s'est avéré être plus que juste un groupe d'étoiles. Mais cette leçon pouvait être tout perdue; dans un exemple quand nous sommes allés rendre visite à certains de nos ancêtres aux Champs Élysées. Si ce n'était pas pour Nikos et Tessia, nous serons souvenir seront perdue pour toujours. Nous nous sommes déplacés rapidement après celui, constamment essayant de prévoir dehors Cronos. Son prochain plan nous a eus recherché le comprimé de Prométhée, alors qu'il décidait également qu'il allait au temps de rembobinage. Pourtant nous avons continué à arrêter ses plans, mais à le défaire jamais réellement. Son prochain choix : le jardin du Hespérides, qu'il a empoisonné et a laissé un monstre pour nous. Heureusement bien que Axel et Atlanta aient trouvé Pan et lui pouvait nous aider pour sauver l'arbre dans le jardin du l'Hespérides.

C'avait avant nos premières vacances depuis longtemps, juste avant qu'Axel regarde dans le masque de Phobos et était peur de tout et de Cronos également essayés pour tuer Atlanta en réincarnant Lykyon, le loup-garou original. Alors il y avait le rodage avec les objets mythologiques, comme la chaise d'Hadès, le coffre du fils de Prométhée et la cuirasse d'Athéna. Alors nous avons rencontré Gaia, Terre d'akan. C'était intéressant- le Zeus, le Cronos et la Gaia tous dans un endroit. Tout qu'elle a voulu était un ' simple remerciement. Stupéfier que quelque chose si simple incité la pour remuer un tremblement de terre ou deux. La prochaine mésaventure avec Cronos' ; les membres de la famille étaient avec Iris. Elle avait décidé de causer le conflit, et en raison de lui nous avons rencontré l'harmonie. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Restant avec la matière des membres de la famille, le fils d'Hermès Autolycos a fait une affaire avec Cronos qui a impliqué la dernière flèche toxique d'Héraclès. Cet événement nous a menés au père de Tessia. Je l'ai rencontré plus tôt que j'ai l'ai prévue.

Passant des membres de la famille, la prochaine tentative que nous avons eue contre Cronos était quand Theresa, avec Morphée' ; aidez, envoyé une vision prophétique à Cronos. Afin d'essayer de l'emprisonner, nous l'avons dessiné au temple de Dionysos. Malheureusement Cronos a découvert et a placé l'Onrion après Tessia et ils l'ont emprisonnée dans un cauchemar. Heureusement après que quelques coups à ma tête qu'elle a réveillée et elle est parvenue à employer l'Onrion contre Cronos, et en nous sauvent.

Nous avions vécu ensemble très longtemps, nous étions ainsi utilisé entre eux et parfois certaines des habitudes ou des choses ennuyantes que d'autres ont faites ont poussé certains d'entre nous peu trop loin. Ceci s'est produit quand Nikos a décidé de jouer un salle tour sur Ugo. Un salle tour qui a faite Ugo rencontré Joséphine X, un sphinx. Nous tous alors avons dû aller le trouver ; nous avons fini vers le haut de sauver la ville qu'elle avait succédée. Puis Pirithoros, un vieil ami d'Héraclès a empoisonné un arbre dont les abeilles qui ont fait du miel pour les dieux ont obtenu le nectar. Ceci a fait mourir presque les dieux… sorte bonne de, plutôt l'âge vraiment rapide. Même si la matière n'a pas vraiment fonctionné c'était toujours une expérience intéressante. Nous avons fixé ce problème, avec l'aide d'ambroisie et avons passé à celui que Cronos ait jeté à nous après.

Après l'arrêtait de créer et d'employer un sceptre pour augmenter ses puissances. Il avait faite revenir les frères fantômes de Polyphème et négocié avec eux. Alors il y avait le Cronos 2.0 qu'Ugo avait créé. On l'a censé aider nous à s'exercer mieux mais nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter et seulement Cronos pouvait l'arrêter. Alors il y avait le Zeus emprisonné par Cronos de jeu d'échecs de la vie-ou-de-mort dans le jeu à Noël. Cette fois-là ont avait besoin de la corne d'abondance et de Fortuna n'allait jamais le donner vers le haut, pas facilement de toute façon. Prochain Cronos a libéré Sisyphe de son emprisonnement. Cependant Sisyphe a dû trouver un remplacement. C'est là où nous sommes entrés. C'était une autre expérience intéressante, car la mort de fraude serait à n'importe qui. Cronos a continué à jeter des problèmes à nous et nous avons continué à l'arrêter. Il a par la suite essayé de trouver la partie secrète de l'école en utilisant les Takinums et le pendentif de Tessia, mais finalement, échec était seulement à lui soutenir.

Ensuite que nous avons trébuché sur beaucoup de problèmes nous-mêmes, sans l'aide de Cronos. Ugo a voulu rechercher le labyrinthe de Dédales, Adonis et l'envie ont visité l'aile secrète et puis tandis que sur celle de nos voyages de relaxation, Scamandre essayait de tuer Axel. Alors Némésis a donné à Nikos la touche de Midas. Il a transformé quelques-uns de nous en or et a appris une grande leçon d'elle. Le plus grand problème était de se poser encore à nous à ce stade cependant. Nous avions accompli tant de missions contre les bêtes mythologiques que c'était si inattendu. Nous avons tout semblé faire face quand vraiment certains d'entre nous c'était non.

Le fantôme Tessia créée a causé beaucoup de confusion et de lutte en notre nom. N'étions plus nous combattant un monstre que nous combattions un ami, combattant pour sauver un ami tout en essayant de se sauver et les dieux. Puisque Tessia a pris tous les puissances des dieux, y compris Cronos, elle était presque imparable. Il est incroyable que nous l'ayons fait à travers, mais nous avons fait, nos amitiés avons régné. Quoiqu'elle soit presque morte nous n'étions pas combat de finition, pas à cette étape. Je sais pas comment est revenue par minou, tous que je sais est elle est revenu à moi, à l'équipe. Si elle était morte-il ce serait finit. Mais elle était forte et nous avons poussé à travers. Malheureusement ca la pas duré. Bien que nous ayons prouvé notre lien en équipe et en tant que famille, nous n'avions pas prouvé assez fort pour ce qui est venu après. Je souhaite que nous ayons eu plus de temps ensemble ensuite qui jour, récupérer pas simplement, mais pour détendre et être ensemble en tant que sept. Sept forts, presque totalement adolescents courageux, qui savait combien pas de temps restants pour eux. Pour vivre pour juste quelques instants alors auraient été parfaits, mais le mot 'Parfait' n'a jamais été existant en nos vies. Pas depuis Cronos. La bataille que nous nous étions préparée à, très longtemps elle ne pourrait pas être arrêtée, destiné à nous gagner étions et victoire nous avons faite. Destiné à être ensemble pour toujours nous étions également et nous serons. La bataille qui est venue a changé chacun des sept de nous éternellement.

* * *

La bataille qui a surgi ce jour fatidique nous étions partiellement préparés pour. Je dis partiellement préparé parce que nous nous étions exercés pour cet instant depuis très longtemps, pourtant il est venu trop tôt. Nous étions tous fatigués non seulement de la formation mais de notre mission récente contre le fantôme de Tessia. Essayant de rester forts, nous nous sommes rassemblés mais malheureusement Cronos a vu ceci en tant que son heure d'attaquer. Nous étions tous assez beaucoup récupérés, heureusement ; autrement il nous aurait essuyés dehors facilement. Le combat a pris à son péage sur nous un certain plus rapide que d'autres.

Nous étions tout le combat avec Cronos et ses géants, tournant pour maintenir les attaques inattendues. Chacun des six a utilisé leurs forces la manière que nous avions formée, pourtant les forces peuvent être la plus grande faiblesse et ce jour elles avaient lieu. Nous avions lutté pendant des heures dans une partie reculée de la nouvelle Olympe. L'énergie s'est lentement écoulée hors de nous tous, même Cronos. Devant utilisée ses puissances très longtemps l'ont vraiment vidé. Les géants sont tombés avant n'importe lequel d'entre nous heureusement, et alors nous avons seulement eu Cronos. Le problème était qu'il est un dieu, il a la puissance apparemment sans fin comment faisons nous défaisons cela ? Il a prévu ses attaques pour prendre l'un de nous vers le bas à la fois. Savoir qu'avec juste un allé il gagnerait, mais lui a eu pour être sûrs.

Il a attaqué le plus faible, seulement dans la force, d'abord. Il a frappé lui plus de, son ordinateur portable et beaucoup d'autres instruments tombant par terre. Alors il est allé pour lui avec ses faux. La blessure sur Ugo est indescriptible, sang coulait partout. Après le chanceux, mais aucune chance ne peut durer pour toujours, pas même celle de Nikos. Facilement distrait et non jamais tenu une chance… c'est comment ça il s'est produit quand s'arrive. Puis Tessia, elle était si forte mais faible en raison du fantôme, elle avait fatigué plus vite qu'habituel et l'a toujours donné toute. Elle avait utilisé ses puissances d'aider d'autres mais ceci l'a affaiblie. Ses faux l'ont obtenue aussi. Harry – avec la force au-delà de la force imaginable. Il avait l'habitude sa force pour heurter un mur ; malheureusement Cronos a eu d'autres plans pour les briques. Elles ont débarqué sur Harry, l'écrasant sous elles.

Atlanta était sa prochaine cible, mais hors de nulle part Axel l'a poussée à l'écart. La protection d'Axel avait toujours été sa force pendant les missions ; il a signifié qu'elles sont restées sur la voie et il l'a focalisée ainsi que il ne voulait pas obtenir le mal et veillé sur elle était sûre parce qu'il l'a laisserai jamais devenir blessé. Cronos a attrapé le croisillon d'Axel et il n'allait jamais récupérer. Atlanta avait déplacé tout à fait une distance du fait la seconde fendue, mais de la même manière lui l'avait protégée, Atlanta puis avait sauté en utilisant sa vitesse pour essayer et sauver Axel. Elle était venue de nulle part ; elle a attrapé une partie de l'attaque parce qu'elle pourrait y arriver plus rapide que n'importe qui. Elle a seulement fait une petite différence ; Cronos étant Cronos a juste créé une deuxième faux. Ils ont attrapé les faux en même temps ; ils se trouvaient juste là à côté des morceaux de croisillon. Ils sont morts la même manière qu'ils ont faite tout autrement… ensemble. Je pourrais l'avoir arrêtée, ai sauté dedans là pour les sauver moi-même mais Cronos a été déterminé pour la garder la manière qu'il avait prévue dans l'ordre - il a voulu que je fusse bout et vît ce qui est arrivé à tous mes amis. Pour être témoin de ce que je n'ai jamais voulu pour se produire.

Cela m'a laissé, seul, luttant pour faire face. Chacun était vers le bas, non mort, pas encore de toute façon, juste vers le bas si je pourrais juste obtenir Cronos pour partir par son portail peut-être, juste peut-être ils seraient sauvé. Mais non, il a eu cette lumière dans son œil. Il a su que c'était lui, était aujourd'hui le jour. C'était Tartares pour lui ou la mort pour nous. Il était faible et j'étais faible. Le combat de chacun avait pris son péage sur lui. Saisissant mes xiphos, j'ai décidé de le finir ou de mourir en essayant. Il allait finir. Utilisant sa faux nous avons lutté dans le sang de mes amis. Hors du coin de mon œil, je pourrais encore voir un certain mouvement de certains d'entre eux. Cronos et moi avons lutté des xiphos rencontrant des faux toute la manière. J'étais fatigant rapidement et maintenant j'ai su je requis pour le finir, l'adrénaline ne donnais un coup de pied plus dedans. Dans un moment de faute, par Cronos, je suis parvenu à balancer mes xiphos frappant Cronos à la terre qu'il a frappé sa tête sur le chemin vers le bas. C'était lui. J'ai pris mes xiphos et les ai conduits dans où un cœur devrait être, qui sait s'il avait réellement un. J'ai su qu'il était un dieu et cela ne ferait aucun bien, plus il n'était pas complètement conscient, mais moi a dû… pour la vengeance. Mon Xiphos a goupillé Cronos à la terre, le tenant là, devant mes yeux remplis par haine. Maintenant qu'il était vers le bas j'ai sonné à travers à Hermès qui a eu Héra et les autres des dieux avec lui. Je lui ai dit que Cronos était vers le bas et ainsi étais les autres.

Un portique apparu près de nous et trois dieux dehors a sortie du portail qui est Hermès, Arès et Héraclès. Campe glissée également aussi dehors du portail. Elle s'est dirigée pour Cronos pendant que les dieux pour les six blessés. Cronos a été défait, finalement. Mais j'étais le seul conscient pour être témoin de notre victoire. Ils tous ont été portés par le portail à l'école et à Chiron. J'ai suivi couvert dans un mélange de la saleté, la sueur et le sang, mes propres et mes amis. J'ai marché vers les autres et ai su alors qu'au moins deux étaient morts, ils avaient été dès qu'ils avaient frappé la terre. J'attendais Chiron pour finir examiner les autres. J'ai de loin eu besoin de la moindre attention. Tandis que j'attendais, j'ai commencé à vaciller sur mes pieds ainsi je me suis assis. Alors tout est devenu noir.

* * *

Se réveiller de mon coma j'ai noté que j'étais seul. Il tout est venu se précipitant à moi. Combien de temps eu I dehors été ? Je n'ai eu aucune idée. Je pourrais sentir des bandages autour de mon corps ; un bon nombre de eux. J'ai essayé de me déplacer et ai laissé dehors un jappement en raison de la douleur. J'ai dû trouver les autres, s'il y en avait. Je juste ai dû savoir. Errant dehors dans la partie principale de l'école tous les dieux ont été recueillis ensemble, dans une discussion. J'ai erré jusqu'à eux, ils n'ont pas remarqué. Avaient-ils oublié moi ? Non, ils discutaient au sujet de moi.

J'ai interrompu leur discussion et ils ont tout regardé fixement.

- Où sont les autres ? J'avais demandé. Ils m'ont juste regardé, la douleur a rampé au-dessus de leurs visages.

-Ils sont partie pour de bon ? J'avais demandé après.

Héra est juste venu à moi et a indiqué : « Oui Jay, ils sont partis.»

Les larmes sont venues que très le moment et la réalité ont placé dedans comme jamais avant, j'étais vraiment seule.

Le jour suivant nous avons eu les cérémonies funèbres pour tous mes amis. Mes yeux n'étaient jamais secs le temps plein et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient les dieux. Nous avons voulu dire plus à eux qu'ils n'ont jamais montrés. J'ai laissé l'école le jour ensuite cela. Marchant les couloirs j'ai su que je pourrais ne jamais retourner. Il serait trop difficile de s'éloigner les mémoires. Je me dirigeais à la résidence, notre maison. J'avais décidé que j'allais partir, où j'étais allant moi n'ai eu aucune idée. Maintenant je n'ai eu aucune maison, la maison est où le cœur est et le mien était dans les domaines élyséens. Je ne pouvais pas aller là, pas encore; physique qui a gardé le battement m'a gardé ici, échoué d'où j'ai voulu être. J'avais observé ce qui a fait ma vie intéressant la vie à mourir, j'ai connu quoique je sache si je suis encore en vie ou pas.

Maintenant je marche tout seule, mais je ne serai pas seul beaucoup plus longtemps. Je rejoindrai mes amis… une fois mon équipe, pour toujours mon famille ; nous serons sept de nouveau. Il peut prendre plus de temps que je pense mais il mais ce me dérange pas, nous serons ensemble pour toujours. Notre histoire vivra pour une vie, inconnu au monde que nous avons par le passé vécu, mais à nos cœurs pour toujours il restera. Cette histoire va être toujours notre histories à nous.

* * *

… _La mort vient toujours trop tôt ou trop tard…_


End file.
